


Lumpy's Kitten

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Gen, Humor, Kitten Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-11-25 14:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: After an encounter with another cat, Missie welcomes a new addition into Lumpy's family.





	Lumpy's Kitten

It was a nice day in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived. In a certain house lived Missie, the white cat with a few gray spots on her head and back, a gray tail with a white tip, pink nose and light blue eyes. She was laying on the couch, cleaning every part of her body she could find, reach and groom.

Ever since her owner Lumpy had gotten his job at the office, and even after he’d obtained his two Pokemon - or “housemates” as Missie referred to them - Missie had spent much of her time waiting for Lumpy to get home. Sometimes she went to interact with Lillipup and Bunnelby, but she preferred to be alone and think about Lumpy by herself.

After a few minutes, Missie had decided she had been cleaned off. She stood up, looked down at the floor and jumped off the couch safely. The white and gray cat then went over to the pet door in Lumpy’s back door, and jumped through it to get outside. In Lumpy’s backyard, Missie saw Lillipup trying to chase some butterflies and Bunnelby napping in the sun.

Not wanting to interfere with what they were doing, Missie jumped up onto the fence surrounding Lumpy’s home, then jumped down and began to explore.

Now out of the backyard, Missie walked over to a patch of grass that was a few inches away from Lumpy’s house. She bent her head down to eat some of it, but as she did so, her ear brushed something soft, causing her to freeze. The thing that she felt froze as well. Missie slowly stood up, as did the creature who had sensed her, and looked at what it was.

It was another cat. This one, however, was all white with a pink nose, as well as pale green eyes.

“Mow?” the other cat asked, its voice quite deeper than Missie’s. It must have been a boy.

Missie took a step back and looked at the other cat sheepishly. She didn’t mean to bother him, he just wanted some grass. But the other cat wasn’t mad; he sat down as he understood how she was feeling.

Missie leaned over to the green-eyed cat and sniffed him slightly, but he didn’t have any unusual scent. He just smelled like... well, a cat. The other cat wagged his tail around as he gently circled Missie, eyeing her gray patches and tail. He probably hadn’t seen these before on other white cats he met.

Missie looked at him curiously as he did this, but then he rubbed his head affectionately against her neck. Missie blushed, then purred and rubbed her head against his neck in return. His mood didn’t change, and he purred as well.

After a few hours of - shall we say - bonding with this new friend of hers, Missie realized that the sun was going down. Soon her owner would be home. Missie stood up and licked the other cat’s face to thank him for a wonderful time. Then she jumped onto the fence behind them and returned to the backyard. Upon returning, she saw that Lillipup and Bunnelby weren’t present, but it was alright. She was smart enough to know they had gotten back in the house.

She went back inside through the pet door in the back door, and she saw Lillipup and Bunnelby on the couch.

“Mew,” she greeted them, her way of announcing she’d returned after she'd been out. Lillipup barked once to greet her while Bunnelby gave a friendly squeak.

Just then, they all heard the front door being unlocked. As quick as a flash, Lillipup, Bunnelby and Missie ran over to the door and stood in front of it, just as it opened to reveal Lumpy. Lillipup and Bunnelby jumped into his arms for a welcome-back hug, while Missie rubbed her body against his legs while purring happily.

Lumpy laughed a bit as they all did this, but still remained calm. “Hey, guys, I’m home,” said Lumpy, although he could already tell they knew. “How would you like me to get your dinner ready?”

The Pokemon nodded and jumped out of his arms, while Missie looked up at Lumpy and mewed in agreement. Lumpy smiled and headed into the kitchen, with his Pokemon and cat following him from behind.

Lumpy pulled out Lillipup and Bunnelby’s food dishes, took a bag of Pokemon kibble, and filled both of the food bowls with the kibble. He then placed the bowls on the counter and pulled out Missie’s food dish, followed by a bag of cat food. He filled Missie’s bowl with the cat food, then placed the bowl on the floor. Missie was visibly delighted when she saw him do the latter action.

Before Lillipup and Bunnelby had even finished eating, Missie’s bowl had already been emptied. Lumpy was a bit surprised. Missie usually didn’t eat this fast, or at least finish as quickly as she did.

“You must’ve been really hungry, Missie,” Lumpy said.

Missie nodded as she licked her lips, then proceeded to lick her paws. Lumpy didn’t know what was going on with her, but he shrugged it off and decided it was time for him to have dinner as well. He went over to the fridge, pulled out a TV dinner and followed the cooking directions on the box. Missie didn’t stop licking herself even after Lumpy’s meal was ready.

As Lumpy sat down at the table to eat his dinner, Missie walked out of the kitchen, then jumped up onto the couch and lay down for a nap. Lumpy could only assume that she had had a long day, about as long as his day had been. That being said, he decided to be nice and let Missie rest for as long as she wanted.

As days and weeks passed, Missie spent her time doing little more than eating and sleeping. If she wasn’t napping in places like the kitchen counter or Lumpy’s desk chair, she was emptying her food bowl almost as soon as it had been filled. And after about a month and a half, she appeared to gain a bit of weight. One Friday after work, Lumpy noticed that Missie had been getting a bit overweight, or so it seemed. He tried to get Missie to go outside for some exercising, but even then, she preferred to lay down and sleep.

“I think something’s wrong with Missie...” Lumpy said to himself.

Lillipup, however, knew what was going on. He could tell simply by taking a look at Missie. Lillipup went to retrieve a book that had the word “Kittens” on the cover, then placed it on the floor as it opened. He turned the pages with his front paw until he finally got to the part he was looking for: the part called “Cat Pregnancy.” He placed his paw under the title and barked to get Lumpy’s attention.

“What’d you find, boy?” Lumpy went over to him and looked down at the book. The title caught his eye. “Wait... Cat... Pregnancy?”

“I didn’t know cats could be pregnant...” Lumpy said. As Lillipup moved out of the way, Lumpy picked up the book and read the chapter to himself.

“When a female, unspayed cat and a male, unneutered cat meet and fall in love, they mate, and there is a chance the female will become pregnant afterwards. Pregnant female cats will eat more and sleep more than usual, and will speak less as well. In at least three months, the female will lay down in a comfortable spot and give birth to at least one kitten...”

“Oh, my...” Lumpy was in surprise and disbelief. “Missie is... having a kitten? Gee, no wonder she was eating and sleeping so much...”

Then Lumpy got an idea. “When Missie’s baby is born, I’m gonna make him or her as comfortable as possible,” he promised himself. “And maybe I can get him or her to like me as much as Missie likes me.”

The next morning, after Lumpy had finished his breakfast and fed his pets, Lumpy picked up his wallet and car keys before he headed out the front door. He unlocked his car, stepped into the driver’s seat, placed his key in the slot and started the engine. He drove out of the parking lot and away from his house.

As Lumpy went into town, he thought about what to name his kitten. He didn’t know whether it would be a boy or a girl yet, so he would have to wait and see. Finally, Lumpy found the pet store and drove into the parking lot. He stopped at one of the empty spot, killed the engine and stepped out of the car before he walked into the store.

Lumpy found quite a few pet supplies rather than actual pets for sale, but he didn’t mind. He went over to the feline section and looked at what items were available. After a couple minutes of browsing, Lumpy picked out a bag of kitten food, a small plush mouse, a rubber ball that had a visible bell in the center, and a light blue collar. The collar was just small enough to fit the neck of a kitten, but just big enough to help the kitten breathe. Lumpy also picked out a white food dish with pink flowers on it.

Lumpy then walked out of the feline section and placed his items on the counter. The clerk who stood at the register - a Generic Tree Friend - scanned each item as its price appeared on the register.

“That’ll be twelve dollars,” he told Lumpy.

Lumpy removed a ten dollar bill and a five dollar bill from his wallet and handed then to the clerk, who gave him three ones in change. The clerk then placed Lumpy’s things in a plastic bag and gave it to him.

“Thanks for shopping,” the Generic Tree Friend said as Lumpy walked out of the store.

Lumpy went back out to his car, opened the passenger door and placed his bag inside. He then closed the door, went over to the other side of the car, opened the driver’s door and stepped in. He placed his key in the slot, started the engine, pulled out of the parking lot and drove away from the pet store.

“That wasn’t so hard,” Lumpy said. “But I hope I didn’t get everything too early...”

When Lumpy arrived home, he killed the engine, stepped out of the car and brought his bag of items into the house. When he made it through the front door, however, he saw that Lillipup and Bunnelby were waiting for him.

“Oh, hey, guys,” Lumpy greeted them. “I went out for a few minutes to get some things for Missie’s new kitten.” He then looked around for a moment, but didn’t see Missie anywhere. “Hey, where’s Missie?”

Lillipup and Bunnelby turned towards the stairs, letting Lumpy know she was in one of the upstairs rooms. Lumpy put down his bag and climbed the stairs, with his Pokemon following him from behind.

“Where do you think she went, guys?” Lumpy wanted to know.

Bunnelby used one of his ears to turn the doorknob to Lumpy’s bedroom, before using the same ear to push it open.

“Oh, thanks.” Lumpy smiled at Bunnelby and walked into the bedroom.

And there, on the cat bed, lay Missie. Lumpy could hear a small mew, higher pitched than Missie’s meow, coming from something that was in bed with her. Lumpy went over to the bed to take a closer look. That was when he saw a very small, white kitten, suckling on one of Missie’s nipples for milk.

Missie had given birth.

Lumpy smiled in happy surprise as he looked down at the kitten who was being nursed. It looked simply adorable.

“Awww...” said Lumpy. “It’s so cute...”

Finally, the kitten was full and pulled its mouth away from Missie’s belly. It crawled a couple of inches away from her, licking its lips in satisfaction, and then lay down for a nap.

Lumpy couldn’t help but bend over and pick up the kitten, as softly as he could. It seemed to have been born while he was gone, so its eyes were still shut. But all Lumpy paid attention to was how cute it looked. He held it to his chest as he gave it a warm, gentle hug.

“I’m going to take good care of you, just like Mama,” Lumpy whispered to the kitten, although it couldn’t hear him.

But Lumpy then realized there was something he’d forgotten to do - to check whether the new addition to his family was a boy or a girl. Lumpy stayed calm when he acknowledged this, and turned the kitten around to look at its backside. The only way to identify its gender.

“I think it’s a girl,” Lumpy said to himself. “Boy cats don’t have that...”

Lumpy smiled and gently put down the kitten, right next to Missie. She crawled over to her mother and lay down again, falling asleep quickly. Lumpy was touched when he saw this, but then thought about what to name the kitten. As soon as he started thinking, an idea popped into his mind.

“Cupcake.” Lumpy nodded to himself. “This kitten’s name will be Cupcake. It’s a name as cute as she is.”

Lumpy then walked out of the bedroom to give Missie and her new daughter some more time to themselves. Cupcake had just been born, so she was going to need a while before she could actually play with Lumpy. Lumpy, however, didn’t mind at all.

Lumpy was very happy to have a new kitten in his house. At least Missie wasn’t the only cat in the house anymore, or the only female. This was the beginning of the life of her very first kitten. Hopefully, little Cupcake would get along at least a bit with Lillipup and Bunnelby once she grew a little. But both Lumpy and Missie were sure that Cupcake was going to get along with both of them just fine.


End file.
